


The golden distraction during a battle

by PaintedDogfan



Series: Technoblade's Piglin adventures [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedDogfan/pseuds/PaintedDogfan
Summary: Technoblade (a piglin) gets distracted by gold nuggets during a fight.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Technoblade's Piglin adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042107
Comments: 12
Kudos: 311





	The golden distraction during a battle

Technoblade blocked another blow from his opponent and forced him back. Of course someone would try to kill him at his own home. He was the blood god after all. Many young, cocky warriors would love to be the ones to slay “The Blade”. Of course, all of their ego’s would plummet once they respawned shortly after challenging him. That didn’t, however, stop him from being annoyed when his opponent tried to shove a sword into his throat while he was calmly planting potatoes. Well, as calmly as you can with a netherite axe gleaming with enchantments strapped to your back.

He went on the offensive, grazing the man's arm. This would be an easy fight he thought amused, despite his irritation seconds earlier. He was getting ready for another swing when the man stuffed his hand into his pocket. Techno jumped out of the way, waiting for the sound of a potion shattering on the ground, but when he heard nothing, he looked at the spot on the ground where the potion should've hit. Instead of the remains of a potion of harming, or perhaps weakness, he found something else. He instantly spotted the shiny objects, glowing in the sunlight. 

The piglin studied them for a few seconds with ears perked up, the battle seemingly forgotten. He almost would've huffed happily at the sight of them if the dark leather boot hadn’t stepped onto one of them and broken him out of his trance. He barely managed to jump back as soon as he remembered that oh yeah, someone was trying to murder him. He didn’t have time to look at the small cut on his stomach as adrenaline filled his body. A sickening crunch could be heard as the axe smashed into his opponents skull.

He silently watched as the horror filled face of his foolish opponent turned to smoke. His face looked blank, perhaps a bit bored, but his mind was a whole different story. He looked at his wound and after a moment, let his eyebrows furrow as he let out an annoyed grunt. His injury wasn't the problem, no, it was just a small cut. What bothered him was the fact that the small cut would have looked a lot different if his opponent has been any more skilled.

He cleaned up the cut by pouring a few drops of a healing potion on it, and when it finally scabbed over, he started trudging back home. He instantly went for his sword when he got to the small cottage his family shared. He found his sword and grabbed a few gold nuggets on the way out. He went to find Phil when Tommy crashed into him with a muffled oof followed by Wilbur who laughed until he saw the blood stain on his shirt. Techno just waved him off and asked where Phil was when the brunette raised an eyebrow. 

Once he learned that Phil had gone fishing, he decided to grab a book while he sat down on the porch and waited for his father to come home. He couldn’t concentrate on reading and eventually gave up, opting to just stare at the path that led to their home. His thoughts led him back to the fight earlier. How had he managed to get so distracted? Sure, he had seen other piglins get distracted by gold in the middle of a fight. Whenever he and Phil were in the nether together and Phil was caught mining some gold or they accidentally wandered into some piglin territory that was close to a bastion, Phil would just distract them with gold and the two of them would hide.  
But he had grown up in the overworld! He didn’t have an affinity for gold as strong as he would’ve if he had spent his childhood in the nether. The nether was surrounded by gold while in the overworld, gold was easier to ignore. That didn’t mean that he didn’t feel a need to hoard shiny objects, or feel slightly put off whenever someone touched his gold. But as long as he had his crown, he felt satisfied. But even just the thought of losing his crown made him anxious. He remembered when Tommy stole his crown when he was younger. To say the least, It didn’t end too well.

But the gold nuggets that the stranger threw weren't his crown. They were just random pieces of gold. He could normally ignore those, only feeling slightly compelled to look at them. He might have understood it more if he had been preoccupied by it on a calm day. But it happened while he was fighting for his life! He could’ve been killed!

His ears perked up as he saw Phil placing his fishing rod inside of the wooden shed that stood next to their home. He returned a greeting and waited for Phil to give the fish to Wilbur before silently walking up to the man and dragging him by his hand, knowing he had his sword on him. The winged man didn’t say a word, letting himself be led by the piglin, although did look rather confused when they arrived in a field near their home.

His confusion was multiplied when Techno stuffed a hand into his pocket and held out a handful of gold nuggets. He scooped them up into his hand and raised an eyebrow. 

“Uhh Techno, mind explaining to me what's going on?”

The piglin sighed and started, “Someone attacked me earlier. But don’t worry I'm fine!” he added when Phil looked concerned. He continued, “But in the fight, well, I kinda got distracted by some gold the guy threw. I want you to do the same thing you do with piglins in the nether but with me until I get over it.

Phil nodded in understanding and moved to a fighting stance, watching as Techno did the same. After a few mock swings, he threw some of the nuggets onto the ground, waiting for Techno to regain his composure before continuing. They repeated this all day, and then the day after that, until Techno wouldn’t even spare a glance at the shiny objects. He smiled and patted his son's head once the piglin was able to win the fights without the gold distracting him. 

Techno smiled back, “Thank you Phil”

“Of course!”


End file.
